The invention relates to a control unit for controlling an automatic device for preparing
The invention further relates to an automatic device for preparing beverages provided with such a control unit.
The invention further relates to a method for controlling an automatic device for preparing beverages.
Known are devices for preparing beverages provided with a touch-sensitive image display panel, where the image display panel shows a hierarchical menu structure, whereby the user by touching parts from the presented menu chooses step-by-step the composition of the beverage to be dosed. In the main menu the user can choose from, for example, “coffee”, “tea”, “soup”. After selection of one of these options, a new menu appears, in which the user can give a further specification of the selected beverage. If the user makes the selection of, for example, “coffee”, thereupon a menu appears in which a choice can be made from the options “with sugar”, “with milk”, “with sugar and milk”, etc. After a choice has been made from these options, in a menu thereupon appearing a choice can be made from amounts of these additions.
EP1909623 B1 describes an automatic device for preparing hot beverages provided with a control panel with an input element and a display element. When the user movingly touches the input element, this results in a scrolling of the presented menu in the image display element. With this, a choice is made of at least one formulation from a plurality of formulations or a setting from a plurality of settings. In practice, a response time of the user needs to be taken into account. As a consequence, it may happen that the user does not stop the moving touch of the input element until the intended choice has already passed. The user then needs to scroll back again to still select the intended menu element. This takes extra time. Possibly, this could be prevented by keeping the speed at which the menu is scrolled low in proportion to the speed of the moving touch. However, a lower scrolling speed also takes extra time.